dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Pig
Pigs are non-aggressive mobs that live in Pig Houses. Pigs are humanoid-like with a hunched posture, and they wear grass skirts as their only default clothing. Attacking a pig will aggravate it and all nearby pigs. Killed pigs drop 1 Meat and/or 1 Pig Skin. They respawn from their houses 4 days after they have been killed. They are considered innocent creatures and killing one adds 3 points to the player's naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear. Feeding a pig any Meats, meat-based food, or a Pig Skin will cause the pig to follow and help the player for (meat food hunger points × 19.2) seconds, up to 2.5 game days. If the Pig is aggressive towards the player, this will cause it to stop attacking. At full moon or after eating any 4 of health damaging meat foods ( , , , , ), they will turn into Werepigs and attack the player and other mobs on sight, after eating any food in sight. It will fall asleep after 4 game hours of being a Werepig or the next day, whichever comes first. It is possible to attack following pigs by CTRL + left-clicking on them. Upon attacking the following pig, the pig will attack back, but still be friends with the player. They take two blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Pigs, followers or wild ones, may be healed with any healing items. Behavior Friendly pigs will increase player's sanity immensely when they are near the player; befriended pigs, however, will still try to keep their distance. If loyalty time runs out and the player doesn't feed them more meat, they will say "HOME HOME" and run away to their respective homes. The player can give Vegetable food to Pigs (except Seeds) and they will produce 1 Manure. Pigs can produce Manure every 15 seconds. Pigs will eat almost anything that is Food (including Pig Skin) that is also lying on the ground. They even eat Hatching Tallbird Eggs and Ham Bats . Pigs will also eat Cooked Mandrakes left on the ground, triggering the Mandrake's knock-out effect, putting everyone nearby to sleep until the next day, as well as leaving a pile of Manure. Following Pigs can be used to assist in woodcutting or combat. Simply clicking, then retreating causes the pig to initiate combat. This can be used to hunt friendly animals or kill hostile animals without injuring the player. However, pigs will attack Spiders, Tentacles, and Tallbirds on sight, followers or not. Following Pigs will also attack any Animal that turns aggressive towards the player. Free Pigs go back to their houses at dusk, while befriended Pigs become anxious and start to uncontrollably run around, as pigs fear the darkness. The player should provide a light source such as a Torch or a Campfire in order to calm befriended pigs. Once it is night, the pigs will sleep beside the light source provided. If not asleep yet and Spiders are nearby, Following Pigs will chase and attack spiders regardless of light level. After killing the target Spiders, Pigs will retreat due to darkness. Unfortunately, the combat will cause a snowball effect, aggroing all the other spiders in the area, which in turn aggros the Pigs. They will continue to fight until one of the groups are wiped out. (Any dropped meat/skin will be eaten by both parties during and after combat unless one wishes to risk going into the battlefield to retrieve items.) Apparel Pigs can wear player made headgear items. Clicking on a pig with a headgear item will equip it for the pig, even when a pig is asleep. The Pig will wear it and use it as armor. Notice that players cannot take the items back directly. A new item can be given to a Pig already wearing an item, this will return the original item to the player. However, the original item can only be retrieved without exchanging for another item by killing the pig. The Football Helmet does reduce the physical damage taken for the pigs. The durability for the helmet is drained if the pig gets damaged. The pigs can also wear the Miner Hat, while they do work, the player will have to feed the pigs with any type of meat for them to follow the player at night, although they will still be afraid of the dark at night and will run off in random directions. Tips and tricks *If you have enough Monster Meat (raw, cooked or jerky), you can get better drops by killing Werepigs instead. Give one Monster Meat to a pig and lead it out of the Pig Village. Then give him 3 more Monster Meats. While the pig transforms to a Werepig, quickly kill it so it can't hit you back. This way you will safely get 2 Meats and a Pig Skin. *Gather enough Petals. Go to a Pig Village. Click on Petals in your inventory and then repeatedly click on a pig. If you are fast enough you can feed a pig whole stack of Petals and pig will quickly produce many Manure. *To gain maximum sanity from friendly pigs you must get very close to them - you can do that when they are busy chopping trees or sleeping, or by trying to give them anything. Another way is to make a corner out of walls and trap a friendly pig(s) in it. Pig Names Random names are given to pigs, along with those spawning from player-made Pig Houses. A pig's name will change once respawned in a Pig House after dying. Possible pig names:'' ' * Aemilian, Alex, Alia, Anatasius, Anthemius, Antonius, Arcadius, Augustus, Aurelian, Avitus * Bacon, Bagel, Balbinus, Barley, Basiliscus, Berry, Biscuit, Brook, Brownie, Bug, Butters * Cabbage, Caligula, Caracalla, Carinus, Carus, Cheddar, Chip, Claudius, Clover, Coco, Commodus, Constans, Constantine, Constantius, Corey, Crabby, Custard * Didius, Diocletian, Domitian, Doughnut, Dumpling * Eggbert, Eggy, Elagabalus, Eugene * Florian * Galba, Galerius, Gallienus, Geta, Glycerius, Gordian, Gouda, Graham, Gratian * Hadrian, Hamilton, Hamms, Honorius, Hostilian * Jamie, Jeff, Jerky, Joannes, Joe, Jovian, Julian, Ju-lian, Julius, Justin, Justinian * Kelly, Kevin, Kiwi * Leo, Libius, Licinius, Lucius * Majorian, Marcian, Marcrinus, Marcus, Matt, Maurice, Maxentius, Maximian, Maximinus, Mickey, Moon Pie, Mr.P * Nacho, Nero, Nerva, Numerian * Oatey, Oinkey, Olive, Olybrius, Otho * Pepper, Pertinax, Petronius, Philip, Pickles, Porkbun, Porkins, Porky, Probus, Puffin, Pumpkin, Pupienus * Quintillus * Reuben, Romulus * Salty, Septmius, Severus, Smelly * Tacitus, Tater, Tatham, Theodosius, Tiberius, Titus, Trajan, Trebonianus, Truffle, Tuna, Twinkie * Valens, Valentinian, Valerian, Vespasian, Vetriano, Vitellius * Waffle, Weiner, Wiggles * Zeno. Other Pigs '''Pig King' :Main Article: Pig King The Pig King can be found on a patch of Wooden Flooring surrounded by four Obelisks or Pig Torches, next to several Pig Houses. It will give players some Gold Nuggets if suitable objects are given to the Pig King. Guardian Pig :Main Article: Guardian Pig Guardian Pigs spawn around Pig Torches, and are hostile to any and every mob except other pig guards. They have no houses, so being near them on a full moon is '''''much more dangerous than regular pigs. They are also a bit stronger than normal pigs, and cannot be befriended. Guardian Pigs near a Pig King will tolerate the Character's presence. Werepig :Main Article: Werepig Werepigs were pigs originally. After taking eating 4 pieces of monster food (including Monster Meat and Durian) or wandering outside while it's a full moon, pigs will transform into Werepigs. They are hostile to players, and will attack on sight. Note that they will stop to eat anything left on the ground, including seeds and other vegetables. Trivia *Pigs are referred to as "Pig Man" in the game files, but this label is never seen in-game, as the Pigs are referred to by their name. However, when Wolfgang examines a lit up pighouse while it's night, he will say, "Hey! Come out here, pig man!" *Pigs used to pick up any food left lying on the ground at first sight. This made it difficult for players to take on enemies with their pig pals and still get the meaty loot, so now there is a short delay before pigs recognize and eat any recently dropped food items.